1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition, a method for forming a resist pattern, an acid generating agent and a compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the field of microfabrication represented by manufacturing of integrated circuit elements, in order to obtain higher integrity, microfabrication at a level of no greater than 100 nm has been recently required. As radioactive rays used for such microfabrication, for example, a KrF excimer laser beam (wavelength: 248 nm), an ArF excimer laser beam (wavelength: 193 nm), an F2 excimer laser beam (wavelength: 157 nm), EUV light (wavelength: 13 nm), an electron beam and the like have attracted attention.
With attention to such radioactive rays, a number of photoresist materials have been proposed. The photoresist materials are exemplified by a composition which contains a polymer component having an acid-dissociable group and an acid generating agent component that generates an acid by irradiation with a radioactive ray (exposure), and utilizes a chemical amplification effect between these components, and the like. As the acid generating agent, difluorosulfonic acid type sulfonium salts were developed hitherto (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication Nos. 2010-215608 and 2010-204646).
Not only improvement of basic characteristics such as sensitivity and resolving ability but also improvement of LWR (Line Width Roughness), exposure latitude and the like has been desired for a radiation-sensitive resin composition for forming a finer resist pattern.